The present disclosure relates to the field of vehicle technology and, in particular, to steering and control systems for a tilt-steering three-wheeled vehicle.
In conventional systems, a when a tilting three-wheeled vehicle initiates a turn, a cabin of the vehicle begins to lean. The leaning of the cabin may, subsequently, mechanically engage counter-steering of the front wheel. However, a very large amount of force is needed to initiate leaning of the vehicle. This places a high load on the lean actuators of the vehicle.